


May's Present

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: It's not just the present itself which could cause problems.
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner
Kudos: 10
Collections: fan_flashworks





	May's Present

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge prompt Wrap

"I do hope she’ll like it,” Shelagh Turner said. She and Patrick were busy wrapping up the family’s Christmas presents.

“I’m sure she’ll be delighted,” Patrick replied.

Shelagh held up the Chinese style dress they had bought for May. “It is very pretty. But what if she feels we’ve singled her out because of her Chinese heritage and wishes we’d bought her something like Angela’s?”

“She’s been very keen to learn more about where she comes from lately, so I think it will be perfect. If the worst comes to the worst they’ll just swap dresses, a bit like the two cardigans they were given.”

Shelagh laughed. “Yes, Auntie Jean wasn’t to know she’d knitted them in the others’ favourite colour. Still, it ended up all right.” She paused to watch what Patrick was doing. “Patrick, that’s the wrong paper!”

“What? It’s wrapping paper. How can it be wrong?”

“That’s the paper for the presents from Father Christmas, not the presents from us.”

“I didn’t notice any difference.”

Shelagh sighed. “You may not have done, but Angela and May certainly would. So, unless you wish to explain that Father Christmas also buys his paper from Woolworths, you’d better rewrap it.”


End file.
